


Sacrifice

by kuboow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Suicide, Taking a Nap, Tragedy, a death nap, also is it suicide if you revive 10 seconds later, dont laugh at makos pain, i came up with the trashiest summary i could, i just beta'd it fyi, or is it like, take it as seriously as you please, thanks owen for writing this work of pure art, this is a shitpost in case you couldnt tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuboow/pseuds/kuboow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog falls hopelessly in love with Mercy, of all people. Will he confess his feelings before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> http://daffydthomas.tumblr.com/post/146419768222/this-is-so-pure
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/moonmoon_ow/v/74408571
> 
> pls watch these videos in this order to get a grasp on what even is happening here

When Roadhog saw love at first sight, he vowed to never hurt a hair on her blonde little head. Many things changed with time, but his one simple promise remained. Mercy was perfect, through and through. Roadhog would do anything to just be near her.

Years later, Mercy sells her soul. She is past the point of not caring anymore and Roadhog still hasn't confessed his love.

When Roadhog pulls Mercy in with his hook, for old times sake, he could see she wasn't the same... 

"Do it pussy," she taunted. Her drive to help others and her will to live have all but vanished.

Roadhog can't bring himself to do it, and he tells her so. He pours his heart out and tells her everything that he's kept bottled up for all these years. 

"I CAN'T DO IT!" he screams out, "I CAN'T KILL THE ONE I LOVE!" 

But alas, there was no changing the way she was now, a mere husk of her former self. It tore Roadhog up inside; he couldn't handle seeing her like this. It just wasn't the same! Taking all of the willpower he had left, he mustered up the strength to pull the trigger.

As her corpse lay cold on the ground, Roadhog decided that he couldn't live with himself after what he did, so he did the unthinkable. He took a running leap off of the nearest cliff.

As Roadhog fell off that ledge, a single tear rolled down his face. He knew he would see his love in the afterlife.


End file.
